


[Podfic] my love was weighed down by arahir

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Keith gets sick and tests the bonds of love.“Keith, you’re sick.You are sick.” It’s like talking to a brick wall. Keith doesn’t even acknowledge he’s spoken. It’s late, he wants to go bed, and the only thing keeping the both of them here is the fact that Keith can’t make it more than a few steps without falling over.“I can sleep here.”"No, youcan’t. Keith, this is ridiculous. You're—“ Shiro scrubs a hand through his hair. God, he's worse than Slav. He almost says that—almost means it. Keith gives him a doleful glare and doesn't move. They're at an impasse, and Shiro is a breath and a heartbeat from leaving him right where he is.But then Keith sniffles, and wipes his nose with the back of his hand. It's gross, objectively, which doesn't explain why Shiro’s heart stutters for a beat.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	[Podfic] my love was weighed down by arahir

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my love was weighed down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882637) by [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/pseuds/arahir). 



> Thank you to [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/pseuds/arahir) for letting me podfic her work! Please go check out the rest of her fanfic works!
> 
> I had tons of fun doing this one. Thank you for listening!

[ ](https://imgur.com/kd5FyMH)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/XJPvtLFvwZk)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [13.8mb/0:14:49]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9snicjuii01bbq4/my_love_was_weighed_down_by_arahir_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming - MP3 [13.8mb/0:14:49]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1EOlA4n64rcsveYWQ_k3ao3P03q5USRy6)
  * Soundcloud:  




**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
